


Firelight

by LawnNinja



Series: A Little Piece of Something Greater [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (okay I forgot and none of my other AkuRoku stuff is close to being ready to post), Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's still 8/13 somewhere in the Pacific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawnNinja/pseuds/LawnNinja
Summary: Roxas rarely remembers his nightmares, but the pain they leave him with makes it hard to get back to sleep. Fortunately, he doesn't have to deal with them alone.





	Firelight

Roxas gasped for air, scraps of his dream still tangling in his mind. He got up and opened a portal; he didn't want to explain if anyone saw him in the halls.

"Axel?"

Axel cracked one eye open, squinting up at him in the dark. "Roxas? Y' okay?" he slurred.

"… no," he whispered. "I had a nightmare."

"Another one?" He yawned and lifted his blanket up. "C'mon."

"Thanks." He curled up under Axel's arm, focusing on the heat he can feel without two layers of heavy leather between them, instead of the sharp pain where his heart once was.


End file.
